Bukan SiapaSiapa
by Fei Mei
Summary: Hermione dan Harry berteman sejak kecil. Ini adalah tahun keenam mereka dan Harry mulai berpacaran dengan Ginny. Sebagai sahabat, Hermione menentang hubungan mereka. Tetapi ia sadar kalau ia mungkin bukan siapa-siapa bagi Harry. *Curhatan Author galau*


Aku Fei dan Fei pengen curhat. Curhat apa? Curhatan Fei sudah tersirat dalam fic yang satu ini. Ini adalah kejadian nyata yang Fei alami (ada di dalam pikiran Fei) sejak sebulan lalu, sejak orang yang Fei anggap sahabat berpacaran dengan…yah, kalian gak kenal. Intinya Fei sebagai temannya sejak kecil ga menyetujui hubungan mereka. Perasaan Fei sekarang Fei diumpamakan oleh Hermione.

**Disclaimer**: HP punya JKR. Kegalauan ini adalah pengalaman pribadi Fei seorang…

**Warning**: tidak ada maksud untuk mencekal Hinny, oke?

.

.

.

Namaku Hermione Granger. Kalau kalian mengenalku dengan baik, kalian pasti tahu kalau aku punya dua orang sahabat, yaitu Harry Potter dan Ron Weasley. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, aku suka pada Ron, dan perasaan ini tidak berubah selama bertahun-tahun meski anak bodoh itu tidak pernah menyadari perasaanku.

Ini tahun keenam kami bertiga. Kalau kalian mengikuti seri ini dengan baik, kalian pasti ingat kalau ini adalah tahun dimana Harry dan Ginny, adik Ron, mulai berpacaran. Sebenarnya aku turut senang akan mereka berdua. Ron sering bilang kalau Ginny adalah fans berat Harry, sama seperti Collin Creevey. Tetapi aku tidak yakin kalau Ginny "suka" pada Harry, hanya nge-fans saja menurutku.

Siapa yang tidak kenal Ginny Weasley? Dia cantik, lucu, dan menurutku ia cukup pintar. Banyak anak laki-laki yang tertarik padanya, termasuk Dean Thomas, teman sekelasku, dan juga Michael Corner dari Ravenclaw. Keduanya adalah mantan pacar Ginny, mereka pacaran lebih dari sebulan. Meskipun tidak tertulis ddi seri mana pun, kalian harus tahu kalau Ginny punya beberapa mantan pacar lainnya. Mereka berpacaran hanya sekitar seminggu atau dua minggu, atau malah cuma beberapa hari. Aku yakin sebenarnya Ginny bukannya _playgirl_, tetapi aku tetap saja risih melihatnya. Apalagi Ron sangat _protective_ terhadap adik perempuannya itu dalam hal berpacaran, makanya Ginny sering _backstreet_ sehingga kisahnya tidak tertulis di seri mana pun.

Sekarang, siapa yang tidak kenal Harry Potter, _the Chosen One_, _the Boy Who Lived_? Apalagi ia menjadi Seeker saat tahun pertamanya, padahal biasanya yang bisa masuk tim minimal anak kelas dua. Seperti yang kalian tahu, tahun lalu Harry berpacaran dengan Cho Chang dari Ravenclaw. Dan akhir-akhir ini, penggemar Harry makin banyak, ia makin terkenal.

Aku sudah berteman baik dengan Harry sejak kelas satu. Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai sahabatku yang paling baik. Dan aku tidak setuju akan keputusannya saat ini. Keputusan apa? Keputusan untuk berpacaran dengan Ginny.

Memang aku tahu sejak beberapa bulan lalu Harry menyukai Ginny, tetapi aku tidak mau menyetujuinya, tidak mau merestui hubungan sahabatku yang satu itu. Aku memang tidak begitu menyukai Cho, tapi aku lebih senang Harry jadian dengan Cho dibanding dengan Ginny. Kenapa? Cho menyukai Harry apa adanya, sebagai Harry Potter, sebelum Harry menyandang julukan '_the Chosen One_'. Cho benar-benar melihat Harry sebagaimana aku melihatnya. Mereka punya _chemistry_, dan aku yang paling tahu seperti apa Harry berusaha untuk mendapatkan hati Cho. Dan dalam hati aku menyetujui hubungan mereka meski aku masih tidak begitu menyukai Cho. Lalu sekarang, Harry jalan dengan Ginny. Sebenarnya aku senang pada gadis berambut merah itu, dia teman dekatku soalnya. Tetapi dengan sikapnya yang suka gonta-ganti pacar, yang genit itu, membuatku tidak setuju akan hubungan mereka. Bukan karena aku takut hati Harry terluka karena mungkin nanti Ginny berpaling pada yang lain, bukan itu alasannya. Aku merasa seperti Ginny melihat Harry bukan sebagai Harry, tetapi sebagai '_the Chosen One_' dan juga '_the Boy Who Lived_'. Dengan kata lain, Ginny suka pada Harry hanya karena laki-laki itu terkenal!

Oke, mungkin aku terlalu sok tahu atau pesimis atau apa pun itu. Entah yang kupikirkan ini benar atau tidak, tapi begitulah yang kulihat. Makanya aku lebih setuju Harry pacaran dengan Cho. Harry sudah pacaran dengan Ginny hampir sebulan, dan aku masih belum merestuinya.

Ah, benar juga. Memang aku ini siapa sampai-sampai aku berhak tidak merestui hubungan mereka? Aku menganggapnya sebagai sahabatku karena kami sudah bersama sejak kecil, tetapi bukan berarti Harry juga menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya, kan? Aku bukan siapa-siapa yang berhak melarangnya berpacaran dengan Ginny.

Sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak mengerti, lho, kenapa aku bisa sampai menentangnya. Maksudku, aku tentunya senang sekali kalau Harry bisa pacaran dengan perempuan yang ia sukai, dan aku tahu perempuan itu adalah Ginny. Tetapi…kenapa? Sekalipun suatu saat nanti hati Harry tersakiti karena sikap Ginny, tidak urusannya juga denganku, kan? Oke, mungkin nantinya aku akan ikut bersimpati. Tapi, ayolah, alasanku tidak kuat untuk menentang mereka berdua!

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Kenapa aku bisa memikirkan hal seperti ini? Apa yang sebenarnya menjadi alasanku untuk tidak menyetujuinya? Siapa aku di mata Harry? Sahabatnya-kah? Atau siapa? Oh, ya ampun, aku tidak mungkin jadi suka pada Harry, kan? Hei, aku suka Ron! Tidak mungkin aku suka mereka berdua, kan? Masakah…masakah aku menentangnya pacaran dengan Ginny karena pada akhirnya aku menyadari kalau aku suka Harry..?

Tidak. Aku dan Harry hanya bersahabat. Dan mungkin, karena kami dekat sejak kecil, spontan aku merasa seperti punya ikatan khusus dengan anak laki-laki berkacamata itu. Tapi aku bukan siapa-siapanya yang berhak mengatur jalan percintaannya. Aku bukan siapa-siapa…

.

.

.

Singkat, padat, dan menurut Fei sih ini cukup jelas. Ini curhatan Fei, jadi maaf nyampah. Karena Fei ga berani ngomong langsung ke orangnya, jadi Fei bikin dalam bentuk fic. Setidaknya Fei punya pelampiasan atau apa pun itu, jadi sekali lagi maaf kalau Fei nyampah.

Boleh minta review? Sekalian saran untuk masalah ini kalau perlu…


End file.
